John Boorman
John Boorman réalisateur, producteur, scénariste, interprète britannique, né le dans la banlieue de Londres à Shepperton (Royaume-Uni). Biographie John Boorman passe une partie de son enfance chez les Pères Jésuites, mais sa jeunesse est surtout marquée par les bombardements pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, épreuve qu'il évoquera plus tard dans son film Hope and Glory (La Guerre à sept ans), le plus autobiographique de toute sa filmographie. La lecture de Carl Gustav Jung l'influença beaucoup, notamment sa théorie sur les mythes comme fondements vivants de la société et de la psychologie individuelle et collective, idée qui transparaît dans Excalibur notamment. L'œuvre de John Boorman confronte d'ailleurs la représentation des mythes à l'expérience du réel, s'amusant parfois à les déconstruire ou à mettre à jour leur vacuité. Deliverance (Délivrance), par exemple, met à mal la légende du bon sauvage et montre comment une excursion en canoë à but écologique se transforme en retour à la barbarie originelle, au cœur d'une nature hostile. À dix-huit ans, il devient critique de cinéma dans des revues spécialisées et participe à des émissions radiophoniques sur le même thème. En 1955, il est monteur pour une chaîne de télévision privée, puis réalise des documentaires pour la Southern Television. À la BBC, il signe une série de portraits documentaires dont Citizen 63 et The Newcomers. Son premier long métrage, Catch us if you can, (Sauve qui peut), date de 1965. Le succès de ce film lui permet de partir travailler aux États-Unis où il met en scène Le Point de non-retour (Point Blank) et Hell in the Pacific (Duel dans le Pacifique) qui lui valent la notoriété internationale. Revenu en Grande-Bretagne, il réalise Leo the last pour lequel il reçoit le Prix de la mise en scène à Cannes en 1970. Suivent Délivrance, Zardoz et Exorcist II : The Heretic (L'Exorciste 2 : l'hérétique) qui confirment sa réputation de grand réalisateur, développant un cinéma personnel, violent et pessimiste qui, du fantastique à la science-fiction en passant par le réalisme, dépeint un monde sans dieu où l'homme, condamné à errer, est sans cesse confronté au mal. Il est président du jury lors du 42e Festival international du film de Thessalonique en Grèce, en 2001. Lors de la 61e Mostra de Venise, en 2004, il est président du jury. En 2009 il préside le jury de section Cinéfondation et courts métrages lors du 62e Festival de Cannes. En 2012 il préside le jury du 12e Festival international du film de Marrakech. John Boorman a sept enfants : dont Charley Boorman, acteur et aventurier, Katrine et Telsche Boorman, scénaristes et actrices anglaises. Cette dernière est décédée le 11 février 1996. Filmographie ( Réalisateur ) * 1965 : Sauve qui peut (Catch us if you can) * 1967 : Le Point de non-retour (Point blank) * 1968 : Duel dans le Pacifique (Hell in the Pacific) * 1970 : Leo the Last * 1972 : Délivrance (Deliverance) * 1974 : Zardoz * 1977 : L'Exorciste 2 : l'hérétique (Exorcist II : The Heretic) * 1981 : Excalibur * 1985 : La Forêt d'émeraude (The Emerald forest) * 1987 : La Guerre à sept ans (Hope and glory) * 1990 : Tout pour réussir (Where the heart is) * 1991 : I Dreamt I Woke Up (court-métrage de 44 minutes) * 1995 : Rangoon (Beyond Rangoon) * 1995 : Lumière et Compagnie (segment de 52 secondes, tourné avec la caméra originelle des frères Lumiere) * 1998 : Le Général (The General) * 2001 : Le Tailleur de Panamá (The Tailor of Panama) * 2003 : In My Country (Country of My Skul''l) * 2006 : ''The Tiger's Tail * 2014 : Queen and Country Récompenses * Prix de la mise en scène lors du Festival de Cannes 1970 pour Leo the Last. * Meilleure contribution artistique au Festival International de Cannes en 1981 pour le film Excalibur. * Prix de la mise en scène lors du Festival de Cannes 1998 pour Le Général. Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1933